


What happens on Moxtaw III stays on Moxtaw III, at least until it doesn't.

by DianaLeto89



Series: Star Trek AU [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fem!Kirk, Genderswap, Mystery, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaLeto89/pseuds/DianaLeto89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "What is Logical is Never Wrong."<br/>Jim, having been transformed into a woman, returns to the planet with his crew in search of some answers. </p><p>Also,</p><p>Jim and Spock embark on a new relationship and try their best to make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming to Terms

Spock licked and sucked the small breast into his mouth. The erect nipple rubbing the coarse surface of his tongue. He continues to lavish the breast with his mouth while kneading and massaging the other with his right hand. Jim squirms and moans in pleasure beneath him.

It has been 10 hours since he had walked into his Captains quarters and discovered his transformation. After their first hasty coupling Spock had consoled and comforted a distraught Jim. Together they learned Jim's new body, its various pleasures, and wonderful surprises, all had been shared. Spock was sure they were bonded and, moreover, that they had conceived and a child was even now being formed within Jim’s womb.

He released the breast from his mouth and moved up to kiss Jim's face. His features, while still being Jim, were softened and feminine. Spock had always thought of Jim as aesthetically pleasing but now, well now, he found him/her beautiful.

They kissed and rubbed, letting their hands explore each other. When Spock began to rub his erection along Jim's fold he heard a sweet gasp of pleasure. Suddenly Jim stilled beneath him.

“Spock, what’s happening to me?” Jim's voice was rough with arousal but still pitched higher than before. “How can you be here? Don’t I disgust you?”

Spock tenderly kisses Jim and cards the fingers of the hand not holding him up through Jim’s hair.

“I am not disgusted by you. I have held a deep affection for you for some time. I am concerned about your transformation and will stand by you no matter the turn of events.“ He smiles his not-quite-smile at Jim, feeling him/her relax beneath him. “I must ask, are you going to seek a reversal of this change? Do you wish to be male again?” Spock has already told Jim about the bond but not about his belief in conception. Whatever Jim chooses Spock will support him, Jim is his t’hy’la and it is Jim’s body.

Jim arches up into him, re-establishing the sweet contact, even as he/she frowns in thought. “I don’t know.” His/Her answer holds every indication of uncertainty. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t imagined being a woman before. I’ve thought about it, dreamed about carrying a child myself, breastfeeding. All of it. The sensations, the urges.” His/Her frown turns sheepish. “Sorry this is probably the least sexy conversation ever.”

Spock caresses the side of Jims face and lets his hand move down to rest warmly on Jim’s softened stomach. “If you were to conceive a child now? With me?” Jim's eyes widen in an emotion Spock cannot discern.

“Is that- Is that possible? Do you think?” Jim sounds awed, not troubled as Spock had feared. He continues rubbing Jim's stomach and shares his theory.

“When I first arrived you seemed to be experiencing a heightened state of arousal. That coupled with my own instinctive reaction led not only to our bonding, as I have told you, but could very well have led to conception.”

The silence stretches on between them and Spock is briefly concerned that he has shared troubling information. He can still feel his painful arousal and Jim’s delectably erect nipples are rubbing against his chest. If Jim ends their coupling now, Spock would have to resort to a manual solution. Something he hasn’t found a need for since-

“A baby.” Jim reaches up and rubs Sock right ear tip between his thumb and forefinger. Spock leans into it and hums contentedly. “Is that something you’d be okay with? If I- If I had your- our- baby?”

Spock turns his head and kisses Jim’s palm. “Very much so. If it is what you want as well.”

Jim frowns again. “It is, I want that, I want to have your baby. I can’t believe I’m saying this.” His little laugh reverberates through both of them. “However, we have no guarantee that conception has actually taken place. That may mean we’ll have to do this all again once Bones has checked me out. Damn! He’s going to explode.”

Spock smirks at the thought of Doctor McCoy finding out what they had been doing this night. “Doctor McCoy will indeed have and extreme reaction to this situation.”

They look at each other in the comfortable silence once again. Spock finally speaks. “If you are not yet with child I am more than willing to help change that. Though, it does occur to me that now may not be the right time for us to start a family.”

Jim nods. “You’re right. If I’m not pregnant we should talk about _when_ we _do_ want to start one. I don’t think Starfleet would be too thrilled about us raising a baby on _Enterprise_.”

“That is understandable. Perhaps then we should refrain from continuing down this path.” He knew Jim would understand what he is saying.

Instead of responding Jim reaches over and pulls a condom out of his bedside table. “No need for that.” He smiles.

Three hours later Jim and Spock made their way to Sickbay. It was still early ship time so they saw only one crewman on their way to see the doctor. McCoy was, predictably, irked by the whole situation. He ran a battery of tests confirming that Jim had become genetically female. Both Jim and Spock experienced mixed emotions at being told that Jim had _not_ conceived. The doctor unfortunately had no explanation for the transformation.

“Why the hell didn’t you come to me when this first happened?”

“How can I say this delicately? I didn’t come to you because I was in a lust filled stupor and wanted nothing to do with anyone but Spock. That seems to pretty much sum it up. Yeah.” Jim grinned at Bones.

McCoy turned his glare upon Spock who had stood silent sentinel at Jim's side for the whole exam. “What about you?! You green blooded _logical_ hobgoblin! Why didn’t _you_ call for me?”

“It had crossed my mind doctor, however, I was perfectly capable of assisting Jim. As you can see we have now reported for your examination. Since you have no answers we will need to return to the planet we previously visited and conduct an investigation. This requires me to be on the bridge. Is Jim cleared for duty?”

Bones scowled and looked back over to his captain. “You’re cleared but you don’t have to report if you don’t want anyone to see you. I can put you on medical leave if you want.”

Jim looks to Spock who quirks his eyebrow. “I’m going to be staying like this.” His feminine voice highlighting just how different _this_ actually was. “Spock call for a senior staff meeting, I’ll let them know first and we can brief them on our newest mission. Bones I’ll need you to make the appropriate changes to my file. You’ll also need to register our bond. Spock make the changes to your file as well.”

Despite the change Jim is still the Captain. McCoy with one last withering glance goes to change Jim’s gender on all of his- now HER records. Spock stands by as Jim dresses once again in his newly replicated uniform and undergarments. Together they make their way to the bridge. Jim heads straight to the meeting room, drawing few looks as everyone is focused on their consoles. Spock sits in the Captain’s chair and waits a moment before speaking.

“Mister Sulu, reverse course and return us to Moxtaw III. When we arrive put us into a standard orbit.”

“Aye sir. ETA fourteen hours, 27 minutes.”

“Very good Mister Sulu.” He makes an announcement through the internal system letting the Senior Staff know that they must report to the Ready Room in five minutes and that Ensign Moreway should take the con for the duration of their meeting. With that completed he leaves the bridge in Mister Sulu’s capable hands and joins his Captain in the Ready Room.


	2. Setting the Course to Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock reveal his transformation to their staff.

The Senior Staff are understandably surprised and concerned for their Captain. Spock and Jim make no mention of their change in relationship. Something they themselves need to talk about more thoroughly, though they see a knowing look pass between Uhura and Bones. They apparently had just been waiting for something to happen. Interesting.

“We will be returning to the surface to ask the Moxtans if anything such as this has occurred before. The Captain was alone with them for only a short time. Captain, did anything unusual happen while you were alone?”

Jim wrinkled her brow. “Not that I noticed. I would have mentioned it Spock. Trust me, nothing seemed _off_ about the whole mission. The Moxtans were cordial, attentive, and not at all creepy. Besides my transformation it was a relatively uneventful mission. When I was unaccompanied by you or other _Enterprise_ staff all the Docent and I talked about were dreams and how important they are to the Moxtan people. It was just run of the mill political idealism. Nothing I haven’t heard before.”

Spock raised an intrigued eyebrow. “Perhaps _dreams_ play a more integral role in their society than we can imagine? Perhaps you yourself are experiencing the power of dreams?”

Jim shifted uncomfortably in her seat as all eye turn to her with curiosity. “Perhaps. Until we can ask Docent Ya’lanti this is all just supposition.”

“Of course Captain.” Spock agrees, firmly putting any speculation his questions may have inspired in his fellow Senior Officers.

Jim dismisses the Senior Staff but Spock remains behind. “Yes Mister Spock?” Jim nervously runs her hand through her short cropped hair.

“Cap- Jim it was not my intention to reveal too much of your own desires nor embarrass you in front of the Senior Staff. I wish to apologize.”

Jim nods and the smiles a tight smile. “It’s alright Spock, I know you didn’t. I also know that this change and whatever we discover on the planet are going to cause some speculation and not all of it flattering. I guess I just wasn’t prepared for my Senior Officers to be the first to begin making such leaps of logic.”

Spock steps forward and places his hands on Jim’s arms. He begins rubbing his hand up and down without so much of a thought. “Jim, when we discover what has happened to you we will need to discuss what has happened to _us._ ”

Jim smiles brightly and reaches up to cup Spock’s left cheek. “I think that is a discussion I can come to look forward to. Once all of this is settled talking is definitely in order. For now, I think I’ll settle for a quick kiss before we go back to the Bridge.”

“Captain, we are on duty. I do not think we should fraternize while on duty.” At Jim’s pout Spock continues on. “However, since we are alone I see no reason not to kiss this once. When we are being observed I will not indulge you in this way.”

Jim smirks and pulls Spock to herself. “Indulge me then.”

 

 

"Captain, we have arrived at Moxtaw III. Entering standard orbit."

"Thank you Mister Sulu. You have the con. Mister Chekov, Mister Spock lets go meet Bones in the transporter room."

The three  _Enterprise_ crewmembers made their way to the turbo lift. Each had vastly different thoughts associated with the coming mission. Chekov could only hope that some of  _his_ more imaginative dreams don't come true. Jim was thinking about just how nervous she was. And Spock was inexplicably thinking about just how pleasant the Captain smells.

The turbo lift door open to reveal the corridor that leads to the transporter. Bones is waiting for them, his trademark scowl in place.

"It's about time you hit here. I was beginning to think this whole thing had been a weird dream and I was just sleep walking here."

"An illogical assumption doctor. A strange one in fact."

Bones simply muttered under his breath in response and joined the others on the pad. Once this mission was over he was going to get reacquainted with his bottle of Scotch.

 

The feeling of being reconfigured after being, well, not configured always made Bones wish he had settled on a career that didn't afford him an opportunity to  _know_ what reconfiguration feels like. Moxtaw III is a pleasant enough planet even if it does make his skin crawl at the thought of that these people had done something so personal and intimate to his friend. 

The Docent's delegation met the away team and graciously welcomed them. The Docent himself stood front and center, a large smile gracing his face, completely unphased by Jim's change. 

"Ah Captain, it is pleasing to see you again so soon! I can see your visit to our planet was a successful one. The gift of dreams and certainly been bestowed upon you."

"What do you mean 'the gift of dreams'?" Has something like this happened before?" 

"Oh yes Captain! It is a gift we bestow upon our most favoured guests."

"How has this gift been bestowed? How does the transformation work?" Bones was trying to be diplomatic but he was still damn mad about this whole thing. He was sure that Jim was happy with this turn of events but it was a matter of principle! They didn't ask for his permission before making him a her. No warning was given either. 

Docent Ya'lanti smiled and spread his hands in a gesture of peace. "It is done by our Great Guardian. We bring our suggestions before the Great Guardian, the Guardian then views the dreams of the guest and brings forth the most dearly held dream. It has always been this way. The Great Guardian will also grant the dreams of one citizen per cycle. The way in which the Guardian brings these dreams being is wholly unknown to us."

Spock stepped forward to address the Docent. The man met his brown eyes with his own violent eyes. His deep tan skin and bright white hair matched that of the rest of his delegation. "T  appropriate for us to visit and observe this Great Guardian?"

"That is acceptable. The Great Guardian is most gracious and always welcomes visitors."

The away team and the Docent's delegation made their way out of the receiving hall, its marble-esque floor gleaming beneath their feet, the tap tap of their steps reverberating through the hall. The ornate archway grace the eyes of the away team. The entire hall was beautifully adorned and Jim found herself wishing that she could somehow spend more time enjoying the architecture and history of Moxtaw III. 

The Great Guardian's chamber was located just down a short corridor from the receiving hall. The large double doors, gilt in gold, opened of their own volition as the group approached. A large obelisk stood in the centre of th room, a large ruby set into the side facing the door. 

"The Great Guardian asks only that you do not touch." The Docent stood in front of the novelist, head bowed in reverence. 

"How do we talk to the Great Guardian? How do we communicate?" Jim walks forward, eyes never leaving the ruby set halfway up the obelisk. 

"The Great Guardian does not speak in the same way we do. However, if you wish to receive answers from the Great Guardian you may enter into a state of dream trance. The Great Guardian can then answer all of your questions."


	3. Shedding Some light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock begin their journey through the dream trance

The world coalesced around them, the gentle rolling hills dotted with beautiful wild flowers seemed to go on for eternity. The aromatic breeze, carrying the warm scent of honey on its tail, rushed lazily past them. The sun, while bright overhead, wasn’t oppressive in its heat. Altogether, wherever they now found themselves, Kirk and Spock thought it quite pleasant. Jim knew she would never have been able to convince Spock to let her enter the “dream trance” alone. Not before all of this and certainly not now.

They began walking in a direction they seemed to pick without conversing. The homogeny of their surroundings made it seem as if they hadn’t moved more than a few meters from where they started. They walked on for hours, making no progress when suddenly, on the horizon, they could see what appeared to be a small house. As they continued on the house grew larger until finally they were standing before it.

The house was made of a stone, white washed and rubbed smooth. A single glass paned window hung unframed to the left of the unfinished wooden door. The house was surrounded by dusty, copper coloured flowers that matched the scalloped tiles on the roof. Jim stepped forward and softly knocked on the door. Maybe they had finally found where the Great Guardian is waiting for them. The door opened slightly affording Jim and Spock only a sliver of a glimpse into the dark interior of the empty house. Jim pushed the door open further and called out, “Hello? Great Guardian?”

She felt kind of silly asking for the Great Guardian in such a way but couldn’t think of another way to go about it. Spock, diligent as always, was right behind her scanning the area with his eyes and keen ears.

“Captain,” he spoke as they moved further into the house, “it would appear we are alone.” The interior of the house was pleasantly cool, its stone floor smooth beneath their feet. “Should we continue on Jim?”

She let the question hang between them for a lingering moment as she took in their surroundings. “No Mister Spock. This house is fully stocked, we haven’t seen evidence of any other structures, and it’s getting late.” Curious enough, it seemed night had begun to fall in the few short minutes they spent in the house. “If the Great Guardian is going to meet us, here seems as likely a place as any. What do you think Spock?”

“I am inclined to agree with you Captain. We can spend the night here and decide what to do in the morning.”

“Agreed. Alright Mister Spock, let’s see if we can’t get a fire going in that fireplace. It would be nice to have some light in here and I’m starting to feel hungry after all of that walking we just did.”

They moved in tandem towards the fireplace, Spock grabbed a box of matches and some kindling from the shelf above the table to the right of the fireplace. Jim began taking wood from a basket on the floor near the fireplace and build a tinderbox.

Once they had a fire built, its bright light casting long shadows on the floor and walls, the house revealed more of itself to them. It was a single room cabin, the fireplace, kitchen, table, and a large window occupied the bulk of it, the whole right half of the cabin taken up by them. The left side of the cabin held the front door and its small companion window, under which stood a basin and towels for bathing. Opposite the cabin under another small window rested a comfortable looking double bed and a dresser.

Spock began searching the kitchen area for appropriate food stuffs while Jim walked forwards and opened the dresser drawers. They were filled with warm flannels, delicate under things, sturdy jeans, and woollen socks. A drawer was dedicated to dresses of various pattern, length, and thickness. Clothing for all weathers and occasions were neatly folded and placed within the dresser. Near the foot of the bed she could see several pairs of shoes. She had an inkling that if she were to check all of the clothing would fit her and Spock perfectly.

Spock’s voice drew her attention to the kitchen area.

“Captain, it would seem that whoever prepared this place did so with us in mind.”

She was already feeling that way but she wanted to hear why Spock thought so. “What makes you say that?”

“All of the food here is either vegetarian or avoids any of your allergies. The fruits and vegetables are both Terran and Vulcan. The icebox contains a premade meal for each of us, your favourite in fact. All of that in addition to the note.” Spock smirked and Jim laughed.

“Note huh? Subtle. What does the note say?”

Spock picked it up and handed it to Jim even as he recited the memorized words. “This home is yours to wait. Make yourself comfortable my guests. Dreams come in time.” Jim read the note along with Spock’s narration. The front of the note held their names and the Starfleet insignia.

“This place is our waiting room? How long do we have to wait? How long do you think we’ve been here?”

“I do not know Captain. Doctor McCoy and Mister Chekov are monitoring us and will awaken us if something happens or we are unconscious too long. Dreams are not my area of specialty but I do believe that since the brain processes information more quickly while unconscious that our perception of time speeds up. We may have been unconscious for only a few minutes. There is no way to know. Whatever enzyme the Moxtans gave us has impeded my ability to gauge time outside of this trance. A most disconcerting effect but I trust the Doctor to do his job. Perhaps we should simply do as the note says and wait.”

“Alright. Let’s get some dinner in us and settle in for the nice wait.” Jim and Spock grab their meals from the icebox, Plomeek for Spock and steak and vegetables for Jim, and began warming them on the cabin stove. The large, cast iron stove had a gas pilot and lit at the push of a button. Spock couldn’t help but feel that this particular appliance didn’t fit into the surroundings but saw no point in voicing such a thought.

Their meal passed in amicable quiet broken only occasionally by an odd comment or anecdotal story shared by either Jim or Spock. As they cleared away their plates Jim kept sneaking glances at Spock. Finally, Spock felt that it was time to ask Jim why she kept looking at him.

“Jim, is there something you wanted to say?” Jim looked around before finally settling her eyes on Spock’s face.

“Well, it’s just that since we have time to kill I thought that maybe we could have that talk. The talk about us.”

Spock stepped forward, invading her personal space, and tilted his head to the side. “I did indicate a conversation needed to take place _after_ this mission. You wish to have it now instead?”

She placed her hands on his arms and rubbed her thumbs back and forth. She was somehow even closer to him than before, her eyes sparkled as they caught the light from their flickering fire. She tilted her head back and looked in to his eyes. “It’s not like we have anything else to do. You don’t mind do you? We don’t have to talk now, if you’d rather wait.”

Spock fought the urge to kiss her. Her proximity was causing his heart to race and his body temperature was rising. He considered her timing and the graciousness of letting him decide if he wanted to continue this conversation. Putting it off until later was not logical. In fact, having the conversation sooner would minimize the chance of a misunderstanding occurring. “We can talk now.” His voice was oddly soft when he made his reply. “Perhaps we should sit while we converse.” Jim nodded her ascent. Instead of leading her to the kitchen table and chairs like she expected he led them to the bed. _Well this is crazy._

 


	4. Restlessness Begins

“How do we begin?” For all of his confidence in matters of science and logic, Spock found he needed a small amount of guidance when it came to the matters of the heart.

Jim sat a respectful distance from Spock. “This is all new to me as well but I think a good place to start would be with discussing what we each expect or want from this relationship. This _is_ a relationship?” Jim _knew_ they were bonded and that it was special to Vulcans but she wasn’t quite sure how “bonded” translated into Terran relationship terminology.

Spock considered her for a moment. “It is a relationship, at least to my understanding. As to what I want from this relationship, it is quite simple. I wish to remain bonded to you for the remainder of our lives. At some point in the future I think it would be acceptable to marry in the Human tradition. The beginning of our relationship should also be enough of an indication that I desire to have children with you. I have no preference as to the number of progeny and will, of course, allow you to dictate said number based on your comfort and desire. Is the sufficient information?”

Jim did not answer immediately, she just let all of Spock’s words saturate her mind and heart. When she found her voice it matched Spock’s in its quite intensity. “Married? That’s- that’s wonderful. I want the same things. Three.” At Spock’s raised brow she elaborated. “Three children. I’d like to have three. I don’t care about gender but I would like to have three.” How many times had she said the number three? Too many times. Far too many times. “How- at what point in the future do you want to get married?”

Spock scooted closer to Jim and took her hand in his. “I believe, if you are amenable, that I would prefer to get married as soon as an Admiral approves the paperwork. Mister Scott can perform the ceremony aboard _Enterprise_.”

Jim smiled and squeezed Spock’s hand. “So, sooner rather than later.”

As they leaned into each other for a kiss Spock whispered, “Indeed.”

 

 

Jim awoke to a bright day and a warm bed. The solid, comforting form of her Fir- fiancée made a blush rise to her cheeks. Spock still slept, his hair ruffled from sleep. She was beginning to think that she could get used to this. As she watched him seep she let her mind linger on the wonderful memories from last night. They had talked about what they wanted, a fairly short but very important conversation, and Spock had, in his own way, proposed.

After the talking and the proposing came the kissing. Great kissing in fact. Spock was always so thorough in his duties and, it seemed, in getting Jim all hot and bothered was his area of expertise. Despite all the physical contact and mind blowing mouth to mouth contact, and something with rubbing fingers, the night had ended in them cuddling in bed wearing their provided night clothes. Jim could live without sex if it meant having the intimacy of sharing a bed and a life with Spock.

As she lay there, her head propped on her hand, she realized what had caused her to awaken. Her bladder was full and she desperately needed to use a bathroom. A glance around the room told her that her answer lay elsewhere. She gingerly removed herself from Spock’s grip, his body barely stirring, and made her way to the front door. She peeked out and spotted a structure she hadn’t noticed before. An outhouse stood 40 feet from the front of the house.

“There’s no way that was there before.” She muttered under her breath.

“Indeed.” She jumped at the sound of Spock’s voice. She hadn’t heard him approach. “That is the direction from which we approached. Most curious.” He made no comment as to her reaction but she could see his smirk.

“Well, I call first dibs. Mind starting coffee while I use the little boys room?”

Again no comment but the smirk grew. Jim loved that damn smirk. “Very well Jim. Might I also suggest utilizing the basin for morning oral hygiene? I call ‘dibs’ on the blue utensils.”

Jim laughed and then frown good naturedly. “Are you trying to tell me I have bad breath Mister Spock?”

The smirk was beginning to seem like a permanent fixture. His reply was even and unemotional, no hint of the amusement in his eyes having been transferred to his voice. “Of course not Jim. Simply letting you know that all of our hygiene needs have been seen to.”

Right. Well, two can play at that game. “Then perhaps you should use them before making coffee. No need to put of hygiene.” With that Jim turned from Spock and marched toward the outhouse.

Breakfast was delicious and Spock had even deigned to make Jim bacon to go along with the waffles and fruit. The smell of coffee filled the small house and made Jim smile inside. A closer inspection of the house revealed a chest pushed up again the wall beneath the large window. Inside Spock found a three-dimensional chess set, a box of wooden blocks that Jim identified as “Jenga”, and several puzzles. With nothing to do but wait Spock set up the chess board and he and Jim began a dance so familiar that Spock suspected that in some form they had been dancing together always. After Jim had won her fourth consecutive game they cleared the table and made lunch. Salad and a hearty vegetable soup was soon consumed and they each went about solitary activities.

The day passed slowly and Jim was disappointed that the Great Guardian still had not shown its face.

“Do you think the Great Guardian is just playing us along?” Spock looked over to where Jim lay on her side of the bed. She had been so still and quiet that Spock had assumed she had fallen asleep.

Instead of directly answering her he rolled onto his side, pressed himself up against Jim, and wrapped an arm around her waist. She relaxed into him and laid her right hand over his. They lay there for a few moments, legs entangled, bodies pressed close, Spock’s nose in her hair. He pulled his head back and finally answered her.

“I believe the Great Guardian is simply taking its time. The note did say that ‘dreams come in time.’”

He could feel her deep sigh. “You’re right, I just don’t like laying here vulnerable. We came for answers not an enforced vacation. Not that I’m complaining, this place is nice, but I would like to get this mission concluded and return to _Enterprise_.”

“I too am anxious to see this finished.” His admission to anxiousness would have surprised Jim more had she not the privilege of a bond with Spock. Even so, she found it comforting to know that he was by her side for this.

“Good night, Spock.”

“Sweet Dreams, Jim.”

They fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

 

 

The days and weeks passed and Jim was growing restless. She couldn’t help but feel that she and Spock had willingly handed themselves over to their jailer. She worried about McCoy and Chekov as well. If she and Spock were trapped here, had the Moxtans attacked her officers? She had shared her concerns with Spock but he seemed inclined to wait. It was infuriating.


	5. Interlude in a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock settle in and then things begin to change. At least, Jim thinks they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, life has been crazy.

It felt as though months had passed without so much as a sign from their host. Their clothes were cleaned and their food stores were replenished during the night while they slept. Jim had attempted to stay awake once to see if anyone came in or if any energy could be seen or felt but was suddenly overcome with the need to sleep while she sat waiting at the kitchen table. She awoke the next morning tucked securely in bed, Spock’s strong arms around her. It was frustrating but after so much time spent in this strange place just waiting she hadn’t given too much thought to her being moved during the night.

During the days she and Spock searched for ways to pass the time. Jim was becoming alarmingly good at chess, much to Spock’s displeasure, and Spock was annoyingly proficient at cards. He claimed he wasn’t counting cards and that the concept of a ‘poker face’ was interesting but not something he felt a need to resort to using. Jim simply scoffed and pointed out that Spock _always_ wore a poker face. That simply earned her a raised eyebrow and another lost game of Texas Hold ‘Em. If they weren’t participating in such diversions, as Spock called them, they were outside exploring the land around their cottage.

The sky changed colour as the seasons changed, day and night operated much as it did on any other world. Wherever they were supposed to be Spock assumed the world experienced 26.74 Earth hour days. They had arrived during a season similar to Spring on Earth and were now entering into a Winter-like season. The wind was beginning to grow crisper and warmer clothing and blankets had appeared in the cottage. Frost began to glitter the grass around their home and clouds hung heavy in the sky above them.

Jim’s voice broke the comfortable silence around them. “Looks like it could snow.” They had been standing outside of the cottage, taking in the first thick frost of the season.

“Indeed, that seems a likely turn of events. I confess that I have never held a great affinity for snow.”

Jim looked to her left where Spock stood stiffly. He was dressed in a thick blue wool sweater and, beyond all reason, skinny jeans tucked into boots. His hair waved lazily in the slight breeze that whirled about us. “Well,” she said with a smiled, her left arm looped through his right, “I can’t imagine being from a desert planet would give you much occasion to enjoy snow.” A curt nod was his response. “We should head inside. I might like the snow but I like not freezing to death even more.”

Their routine was beginning to resemble their routine on the ship. They would wake early in the morning, share breakfast, exercise in some fashion, eat lunch, play a game or two, converse about their situation and what observations they have made, eat dinner, talk about the future, get ready for bed, lay awake talking about anything that comes to mind, have sex, fall asleep, and begin again. Jim was starting to feel like they would be trapped in this limbo forever. Spock was not so certain. He had voiced his belief many times that they were simply waiting for the Great Guardian to decide that they were ready to receive its visit. If that was true, Jim was of a mind to throttle the Great Guardian when it arrived and let it know that she was ready _long ago_. She wouldn’t of course. She wasn’t foolish enough to accost a sacred being who had the power to do what the Great Guardian could.

As Winter turned into Autumn and Autumn turned into Spring again Jim began to forget why they were there. When an unexpected Summer followed Spring she was starting to forget where she was from. Summer became Autumn which melted into Spring and it seemed that years had passed. Jim and Spock began building projects, adding onto the cottage. An en suite was their first project. Followed by a separate bedroom. An office for all of their games and books took its place down the hall beyond the bathroom and the bedroom. The kitchen earned a breakfast nook and a walk-in pantry.

The green house took some time but with Spock’s strength and Jim’s stubborn streak it was up and functioning three day’s sooner than Spock had projected. The outhouse had long ago been torn down and the pit covered in boards from the structure. What wood that was left was used to build the sink cabinet in their bathroom. The cottage was slowly becoming their home.

Jim began to notice the changes before Spock. Still, she didn’t say anything. She knew he would notice and she wanted time to reconcile it to herself. It was when, during breakfast one day, that Spock suggested they build another bedroom that she knew he had noticed the changes as well. But how could this be if they were simply in their heads? If this land, this reality was just a dream how could she be pregnant? Was this just another part of the fantasy? Another part of the dream fulfilment? Was this because of her? Because of Spock?

Jim didn’t have the answers to those questions. What she did have was an overprotective Vulcan with a penchant for carpentry and a baby that was due in seven months. What was going on outside of this dream? Would this child be real after they awoke?


	6. Final moments of silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Great Guardian finally show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. I just started a new job working in a different city during the week so it's been a struggle to find time to post this.

“Spock?”

“Yes Jim?”

They were lying in bed, Jim’s head on Spock’s shoulder, her hand running up and down his chest, Spock’s arms around Jim in a firm embrace.

“Spock, I was wondering.” It was clear that the thought was unfinished, both because of its form and lack of clarification and the inflection Jim used when uttering it, thus Spock was prompted to squeeze her tighter and silently bid her to continue. “You see, I’ve been thinking about this for a little while and I don’t mean it to be insulting to you but I would like to know.” Another pause. “If I were as I used to be, physically a man, would you still be with me, in bed, in a relationship, wanting a future?”

Spock moved his hand from Jim’s arm to cup her face. “Jim, I know that you are pleased with this turn of events so I do not understand this line of inquiry.” When Jim frowned Spock brushed his fingers over her forehead. Her hair had grown in the time they had found themselves in this place and now fell to her shoulders making her look rounder in face but still as beautiful as ever. “However, I can feel your emotional discomfort. I know that for your emotional peace you must know the answer to this question so I will answer it honestly.” He took a moment to compose the response in his mind before he broke the silence. “I must confess that if I had not found you in the state I did that our relationship would never have started. I was far too focused on repressing my emotions and how you affected me. I was committed to remaining in Starfleet under your command and did not wish to cause difficulties for myself by pursuing a relationship with my commanding officer. A commanding officer who may not have felt the same attachment to me and that would have ended our fulfilling friendship and successful working relationship. That being said, I have for some time felt drawn to you and, in my least logical and controlled moments, thought of having a relationship with you. Male or female does not matter to me. I simply wish to be with Jim.”

She knew she was crying while her Vulcan fiancée was in direct contact with her meld points but she didn’t care that he could feel every emotion she was feeling. She wanted him to understand what she was feeling, what his words meant to her, how she had felt the same way but was too afraid. Suddenly, she was glad for this turn of events in more than one way. If she had never been changed into a woman by the Moxtans her relationship would never have happened.

Spock continued to soothingly stroke her face. For a man who claims to have no understanding of emotion he is amazingly adept at providing comfort. After a lingering moment Spock broke the silence. “I must ask Jim why did you never go through the physical transition before? It is obvious that this is something you have wanted for some time and that you do not regret this change.”

Jim sighed and fought to put words to her feelings on the matter. Spock, however, continued to speak so it gave her some time to think. “It is a relatively commonplace procedure among humans who are born with a physical gender they do not identify as and therefore should have been an easy procedure to plan. The technology is in place and the science is sound. Artificial wombs and hormonal treatments would even allow you to carry a foetus to term and give birth, a desire you have voiced.  Even Vulcans, who have a more dramatic hormonal issue to overcome, have found the logic in allowing individuals to determine their gender. Of course this leads to some interfamilial issues with the changing of betrothal agreements, but it is only logical.”

Jim was sure that Spock was attempting his version of supportive and she greatly appreciated it, truly. Now she just had to explain to him why she, well he, had been willing to be trapped in her body for her whole life.

“You know the story of my father’s death. Everyone always put such a spotlight on the fact that my father had died saving my life before I was even born, _as_ I was being born. They were so caught up with the idea that I was the _son_ of this hero, a _man_ who could follow in his footsteps. I looked like him too, it made my mom sad but it also made her happy, I was like him, a visual reminder of the _man_ he was and the _man_ I would become. Being the son of George Kirk was and is such a part of my identity that I was afraid people would see my transition as a slap in the face, as an act of disrespect to the man who died a hero and allowed me to have a life. I couldn’t do that, to my mom, to my brother, to Starfleet, hell, to the whole Federation. I was scared, plain and simple.”

“Fear is rarely simple Jim, though it would seem you tried to tell yourself that it was a worthwhile trade.”

Jim’s attempt at a shrug was lost on Spock. The silence stretched on between them as Jim debated telling Spock what she was most confused about and what she most feared. Her mind flitted back and forth between the good and the bad of being open and forthcoming with him. She knew Spock could feel her inner turmoil but, blessedly, he said nothing. Finally, she decided to bite the bullet, so to speak.

“Spock, this place isn’t real, it’s in our minds.”

“Indeed. I often find myself struggling to remember that. Odd in fact that I seem to struggle with this more than you.”

Shrug. “Well, I had the shock of potential pregnancy to really clear my head so… you shouldn’t feel so bad. The thing is, I _feel_ like I could be pregnant but for all we know only a few seconds have passed and we’re still laying on those beds in the Moxtan Guardian’s chamber. If I _am_ pregnant will this baby be real when we wake up? How can it be real? I wasn’t pregnant the morning we arrived back on Moxtaw III. This is all a dream, a waiting period, we haven’t had any physical contact, presumably, since we fell unconscious.”

Spock was still and silent but Jim was, miraculously, not nervous in the least. She knew that Spock was trying to figure out how things work in this strange place they find themselves.

“Perhaps, like your very transformation, the power of dreams has the ability to create life as well as alter it. It could be that in the corporeal world we are being altered in the same way we are being altered here. Our transformation may be taking place at an accelerated rate in the outside world but taking place none the less.”

“Okay, so in the real world we’re laying on those beds and our hair is growing and my belly’s growing and there’s a baby growing inside of me and Bones is totally losing it and it’s happening in moments compared to the weeks and months here?” Spock was silent. “When I cut your hair, what? It just disappeared?”

“I do not presume to understand the way all of this works Jim, it is simply a possible course of events.”

"You don't presume? Alright, well, let's say that you're right and this whole thing works in a way that is unlike anything we have encountered before, what then? We prepare for a baby? A wedding?"

"I do not understand. We were already planning on marriage and a family. Have you changed your mind? Do you not wish to marry me nor have children?"

"It isn't that Spock! Of course I still want that but we planned on marriage first and then a family later. Much later. We're young, we have time."

"Of course Jim.”

Jim frowned. "I need to get some sleep. I'm exhausted. We can talk about this later. Tomorrow.”

"Indeed."

 

Jim fell asleep quickly despite her unsettled emotions. Spock lay awake, as he had many nights since discovering Jim's pregnancy, and thought of all he would need to do to be a good father. Of the ways in which this child could be real and not real. Silently, and with little embarrassment, he pleaded with the Great Guardian to finally arrive so that he may awaken and discover the validity of this pregnancy.

Spock did not know that the Great Guardian was waiting for Spock to make such a plea.


	7. While You Were Sleeping Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out what has been happening while Jim and Spock have been sleeping. Perhaps now that Spock is ready for the Great Guardian to arrive, he'll make an appearance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting two chapters back to back today. Sorry for the delay I hope you enjoy this.

Jim and Spock both stirred in their sleep but remained unconscious. Bones didn’t really know what he was expecting from all of this “dream journeying” nonsense but he didn’t honestly think it would take as long as it had. Two and a half hours was just a really long nap, he told himself, nothing but a long nap…. Yeah right. This was highly unusual, even for Jim, and Bones couldn’t quite stop himself from fretting about the whole thing. Chekov, to Bones utter dismay, was simply sitting back, flirting with one of the Docent’s aides, and didn’t seem bothered in the least. How is it he is the only one to have a lick of sense about him? Even the damn Vulcan had gone ahead with this mullarkey and hadn’t even given a token, “Jim this is illogical”, or anything of the sort. Their bond was really becoming a thorn in his side.  
Once again he looked down at the readings on his scanner and once again he noted that they were in the REM cycle and that all of their vitals were normal. He sighed loudly, just to let them know how he felt about all of this, and glanced around the room again. The Docent entered once again, he had been gone for most of the nap doing who-knows-what. 

“Doctor, it could be many hours more, I do insist that you keep your vigil in a more comfortable posture.” He spoke quietly and gestured to a plush sofa that stood a mere meter behind Bones. When the doctor didn’t move the Moxtan frown, well his forehead scrunched a little and he grew more pale so Bones assumed it was the same thing. “Please Doctor, you are as much our guests as your Captain and First Officer. You can still monitor their progress from that seat and you will have more energy to help them in the unlikely event that something goes wrong.” 

Damn, he really knew how to argue. “Fine, but I don’t want any of your people obstructing my instruments.” He made another put-upon sigh and backed slowly to the sofa and sat down. He had to give it them, they knew how to make lounge furniture. The Docent looked down at the large bed where Jim and Spock were sleeping and his skin regained a little of its bronze colouring. Bones wondered what he was thinking. “If you don’t mind me asking, how much longer do you think this will last?”  
The Docent looked up placidly. “That depends entirely on your officers, however, the longest dream journey I know of lasted almost a full day.” With a broad smile and a honest to goodness gleam in his eye the Docent gestured around him. “Enjoy the architecture Doctor, I will have lunch sent in for you and your companion.” He nodded towards Chekov who was currently “entertaining” the poor aide with a story of how Russia invented the concept of dream journeying. Bones just snorted at the ridiculousness of his young shipmate. “If you need anything just let Ta’mar’na know and she will assist you.” 

With one final sigh Bones watched Ya’lanti leave the room and settled in for what could perhaps be the longest day of his life. At least so far. Damn Jim and Spock, they always had to make his life unnecessarily difficult. 

 

A strange sound woke Spock from his slumber. Jim was on her left side with her back to him, her deep breaths almost enough to lull him into a light meditative state. The sound repeated and Spock looked around their bedroom. Everything was as it had been before they went to sleep last night. As gently as possible he slipped out of bed and made his way to the door. Another pause, to listen more intently, Spock couldn’t hear anything and yet, something had made a sound. Slowly he padded down the hallway, passing the nursery and the bathroom, and making his way stealthily to the living room. Another survey of his surroundings showed that he was indeed alone. Perhaps he had just imagined the noise, or it was Jim and Spock had misheard. It had not happened before but that did not mean it would not happen. He turned and made his way to the bedroom once again. 

The sound, a squeaking of floorboards, repeated as he passed the nursery. Spock froze, someone was in the room walking around. He could hear the soft foot falls on the hardwood. When he and Jim designed the nursery Jim had argued in favor of turning some of their old clothing into a soft rug to place near the crib to soften the noise of footsteps in the room. Spock agreed and Jim made the rug while Spock focused on construction. It worked well for them and Spock wasn’t keen to let Jim do much heavy lifting considering her condition, but Jim argued anyway and finally Spock agreed to let her help with constructing the crib, something they had found in the storage room that appeared not long ago at the back of the house. Spock knew that whoever was in the nursery was walking on the rug in front of the crib stopping only when reaching the squeaking floorboard that lay at the foot of the crib that faced the solitary window. 

Squeak. Spock calmed his breathing, there was no one in the room with the intruder, Jim was asleep and the baby had not even been born yet, there was no reason to fear for his family. Spock was more than capable of protecting them. One more calming breath and he opened the door, stopping in his tracks when he saw who stood before him. 

 

A low beep emitted from Bones scanner, it was only supposed to do so if there was a drastic change in hormone or electrical levels in either Jim or Spock. Bones looked down at his scanner, frowning at the readings. “That’s not possible.” He muttered under his breath and moved closer to where his two friends lay sleeping. One more scan, this one more thorough than a simple monitoring scan, confirmed what Bones was already frowning about. “How in the hell?”

Jim snuffed in her sleep and shuffled closer to Spock who pulled her closer to his chest. They simultaneously sighed and their electrical signatures synced. “Well I’ll be damned.” Bones looked around but the only Moxtan was the aide who was currently playing some sort of card game with Chekov. “Ta’mar’na?” She looked over to him and raised a double eyebrow at him. “Is it- Has the Great Guardian ever bestowed two dreams to a guest?” She paled and crinkled her brow. 

“Perhaps, if the Great Guardian thinks your Captain is worthy of another dream but it is more likely the second dream is that of your other officer. Mister Spock has not been gifted a dream by the Great Guardian yet.” She turned back to her game with Chekov and left Bones alone to ruminate in that revelation. 

With a sardonic smirk he looked from Ta’mar’na to his friends again. One last look at his scanner and an amused head shake was his only reaction. Well, besides an equally amused, “You sentimental green blooded teddy bear.” He sat back on his sofa, took a handful of not-quite-grapes and logged Jim’s pregnancy in his scanner to be uploaded to his medical records on Enterprise once they finally returned to the ship. This was, by far, the weirdest away mission to date.


	8. While You Were Sleeping Part II

Sarak stood in front of Spock, his face unemotional as always. “It is good you have finally come in Spock, it is illogical to put off this meeting for as long as you have.”

“Father,” his voice caught in his throat, his emotions too close to the surface. “You cannot be my father.” His voice was stronger this time, he steadied his breathing. “You are the Great Guardian.”

Not-Sarak raised an elegantly pointed eyebrow. “Indeed I am, however, I felt it necessary to come in this form.” Spock frowned at this but did not respond. The Great Guardian gestured around himself. “This place is a hope for a future, one you hold quite dear, and yet, you do not wish to wake from this place to see if reality is just as pleasing.” He looked at Spock pointedly. “Why is that Spock? I stayed away for as long as you required, only coming when you finally asked me to come. Why have you let your fear control you?”

Hearing his father, even if it was not truly his father, ask him about allowing emotions to control him made something burn deep in the pit of Spock’s stomach. The old grudges and tensions came so easily to him in that moment but he pushed them away, it would not do to enrage such a powerful being because of petty differences between himself and his father. “I do not let fear control me, I simply did not think Jim was ready.” The lie rang false in his ears and he could see that the Great Guardian didn’t believe him either. 

“Jim has been ready for some time Spock, you know this to be true. I cannot help you until you admit the truth. Why are you afraid?”

  
  
  
  


Bones looked down at his scanner, Spock’s heart rate was elevated, his adrenal levels were spiking, and he was visibly tense. Jim was still sleeping peacefully next to him, her work scarred hands resting gently on her still flat stomach. Whatever was happening in there was only happening to Spock. 

  
  
  
  


“I am  _ hesitant _ to return to the waking world because things are much simpler for Jim and I here. Everything about our relationship is new to us, and this child, it would be easier for us here away from expectations and duty. Here Jim can just be herself without the shadow of her father and the pressure of being George Kirk’s son. Here Jim can just be who she has always wanted to be.” Spock could see that the Great Guardian wasn’t sufficiently pleased with this answer so he continued on and admitted something he had been denying even to himself. “I also benefit from staying here. I- Jim and I are not officers serving on a ship here, I can simply be with my mate, my t’hyla, and not be constrained by regulations. There is no one here to judge our relationship or question Jim’s ability to be objective when I am on an away mission.” He took a steadying breath before continuing on. “I also do not have to answer to my father. While Sarak has never voiced his opinion on my previous relationship with Nyota I am unsure of his reaction to my relationship with Jim. Given our positions within the ship and Jim’s transformation it is likely he would not support it.” 

The Great Guardian nodded. “Spock, you cannot let the fear of the unknown control you. You know that you cannot control the future, you can only prepare for what may be and face it with logic and confidence. Your mate will not desert you in the face of adversity. She has always stood by you, even when she was still only your captain. You also know Spock that the child that now grows in your mate cannot be born outside of this dream journey without your mate aware of it, she will know and will awaken. You will be left here alone, all you’ve dreamt of, all you’ve longed for will be gone.” Spock’s heart raced at the acknowledgement. Their child was real. “This place is not real Spock, and though you have begun to feel as though it is, an effect of the dream only, it cannot become your permanent home. Your child, and your mate, need you to be ready to awaken.”

Spock nodded silently. His child. Jim’s child. When they awaken they will be together, there was no doubt there, but they would also have a child. Something they had once talked about but only in future tense. Would Jim be pleased with this development? No doubt this baby was a bi-product of Spock’s dream self and not Jim’s. Spock refocused on the room around him and saw that he was alone. The Great Guardian was gone. 

  
  
  
  


Spock’s breathing evened out, his levels all normalized, and the rigidity of his body relaxed into a more comfortable state. Bones wasn’t sure what the hell happened but it couldn’t have been pleasant. At least Jim, and the baby, were unaffected by Spock’s little episode. 

  
  
  
  
  


Before Jim stood Bones, grumpy as always, but something about him was  _ off. _ He smiled. Yeah, that’s weird, he hasn’t even threatened to hypo me or grumbled about this whole situation. So, not Bones, but the Great Guardian? Maybe. Seems likely. Jim was sitting up in bed, Spock’s side empty and only slightly warm. Obviously he had only been out of bed for a little bit. Oddly enough Jim wasn’t worried about being alone in the room with this powerful being. 

Bones nodded to Jim and leaned back against the wall next to the door. “You had a question for me I believe.”

Jim nodded dumbly. She cleared her throat. “Yeah, uh, I wanted to ask why you changed me? How?” 

Bones smirked. “I gave you what you dreamed of, what you held deep within yourself but never hoped for, I can sense that you are happy with this change. The how is more complicated.” He sighed, so much like Bones, but not. “I am not from this world, nor am I from this plane of existence. Where I am from reality is much more subjective, easily changed and manipulated, but I grew tired of the mercurial nature of my existence and those like me, so I came here through a rip in space. I discovered the planet you call Moxtaw III and decided to offer my aide to the people here. In return they called me their Great Guardian and soon a religion grew around me. I did not ask for their praise but to deny their worship…” Here he just opened his arms, his palms up, as if to shrug away the explanation. “I simply change reality in this plain on a much smaller scale.” 

Jim nodded. Okay, she looked down at her lap, all that waiting and this is it, she finally has her answers. It’s slightly unfulfilling. Suddenly her stomach growls and her eyes fly up to see the Great Guardian still leaning against the wall, that annoying smirk still in place. “Is my pregnancy just a part of wherever we are?” 

The Great Guardian tilted his head and considered Jim. “It is a fulfillment of Spock’s deepest held dream. As with your own gift, his is equally real. If you do not wish for this to be so, you must speak to your mate.” He smirked. The bastard. “Though I must say, I know that this is also a dream of yours, though not as dear to you as it is to him. Fret not Jim, your body outside of this place is being well tended by your Doctor McCoy. Your child is safe, as is your mate.”

Jim released a relieved breath, closed her eyes, and placed her hand gently over her flat stomach. It was strange, she knew this was something she had always wanted but it was something she never thought she could have, not when she was a he and didn’t have the strength to do anything to change that. “Thank you.” It was quiet but Jim knew the Great Guardian could hear her. When she opened her eyes she was alone in the room. 

 

 

Bones watched as, six hours into the dream journey, Jim and Spock finally opened their eyes. 


	9. We're Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to wrap up this story. The last chapter will be a time jump and an epilogue. Hope you enjoy!

Jim sat in silence as she waited for Spock to return to the room. The Great Guardian had been to see her and she wanted to talk to Spock about everything he had said. She rested her hands lightly over her stomach and laid back down in the bed. She was unbelievably tired and would just rest her eyes until Spock returned to the room. As she laid in silence her mind was whirring. Would Spock be happy that the baby was real? When all of this started he seemed pleased with the idea but he was also the one to point out that it might not be the best time in their careers. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t be pleased, he was just being logical. Jim was sure that Spock wanted a baby, this baby, he just didn’t want to pressure Jim. He had said so himself before. Though, that day seemed so long ago. She wondered how long they had truly been trapped in their dream. 

Jim’s eyes fluttered closed and her breathing evened out. There was something about this pregnancy that just sapped her of all energy. Her body felt heavier and heavier and a fleeting part of herself protested. She wanted to stay awake and talk to Spock. She needed to ask him how he felt about everything. But these thoughts were quiet and held little power over the overwhelming fatigue that enveloped Jim. Her last thought before she succumb to sleep was that she had never been so tired. 

  
  


Spock stood in the nursery for 4.8 minutes before he realized he was just standing alone in the nursery. He slowly made his way back to Jim. He needed to speak to her about what the Great Guardian had said. Their baby- what a wonderful thought- their baby was real and when they finally awoke things would be different. Spock knew, logically, that Jim was pleased with the pregnancy. She had said so and had never indicated that she regretted anything that had happened between them. But the emotional, human part of Spock worried about what would happen when they were no longer in their dream world. Would Jim grow to resent Spock for this? Would she resent the baby? It did not seem likely but even so, Spock was nervous. 

He opened the door quietly and saw Jim sleeping soundly on the bed. One arm was bent under her pillow and the other was laying protectively over her still flat stomach. It was that sight that put Spock at ease. Even in her sleep she sought to protect their child. He knew, deep inside, that everything would be okay and that he and Jim were ready for what awaited them in the real world. He sat on his side of the bed, overcome with emotional and physical exhaustion, and climbed into bed with his mate. Spock turned on his side and laid front to back with Jim, holding her close to his body, and laying his own hand over the place where their child now grew. His last thought before drifting to sleep was that everything was going to be okay. 

  
  
  


Bones watched the read out on his scanner and frowned. It looked like they were moving into a deeper stage of sleep. He glanced up, Jim and Spock were now spooning on their little bed, each with a hand over Jim’s stomach. Bones wished he had a camera to take a picture with, it would be great blackmail material in the future. A beep from his scanner coincided with a groan from the bed so he kept his eyes on his friends and off of his equipment. He could see them moving slightly, emerging from the deep sleep they had been in for almost a full day. 

  
  


_ Enterprise  _ was as beautiful as always. Jim had missed the ship while she had been away on the strangest away mission in her entire career. The shining halls, the smiling crew, the smell of electrical work being done. Actually that smell was starting to make her feel queasy. As she and Spock followed Bones to Sickbay for a post-mission/prenatal checkup she couldn’t help but feel like she was going to be sick. They passed a crew refresher in the corridor not too far back. If Jim walked quickly she could make it in time before-

Without finishing that thought or a single word to her companions she turned back and dashed into the refresher just in time to empty her stomach into the toilet. As her stomach heaved and her throat burned she felt soothing hands on her shoulders and a cool cloth on her neck. She knew it was Spock, she could feel him there in her mind and where their skin met she felt a soothing tingle. When Jim finally felt finished she looked up from the toilet to see a concerned Spock crouched behind her and a bemused Bones standing in the doorway. 

“Welcome to your first pregnancy symptom. Morning sickness and increased sensitivity to certain smells. I’ve got a hypo in Sickbay that should take care of the worst of it for you Jim.” Bones smiled and walked out of the refresher. 

Jim tore her eyes from the doorway and looked at her mate. “Are you alright Jim?” Spock’s voice was deep with concern. She smiled at him. 

“Of course Spock, I was expecting this to happen, just not so suddenly. When this pregnancy is done and we’re holding our baby, it’ll be all worth it. At least, that’s what every person with children I know has said.” She smiled more broadly and stood up. Spock joined her. After flushing the toilet and rinsing out her mouth she and Spock made their way to Sickbay. Whatever happened from this point forward, Jim would have her mate and her child, and the support of her friends. For the first time in her life she felt truly happy and free. 


End file.
